The invention relates to a segment of an abradable ring seal for a turbomachine, and in particular for an aircraft engine.
Improving the efficiency of turbomachines, and in particular the efficiency of aircraft engines, is the subject of much research. Among the means used to improve the efficiency, managing the flows of fluid within the turbomachines is of paramount importance. In particular, it is desirable that the annular spacing between a rotor and the corresponding stator is reduced to a minimum. Manufacturing and assembly tolerances, and also phenomena of expansion due to the conditions of temperature and speed during operation, prevent perfect adjustment. The clearance between the ends of the blades, or vanes, of the rotor and the annular inner surface of the stator varies according to the circumstances.